


Lion Guard: The Kindest amongst Hearts

by GrammarKnighty



Category: The Lion Guard (Cartoon), The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrammarKnighty/pseuds/GrammarKnighty
Summary: Lion Guard is a team consisting a lion, a honey badger, a hippo, an egret, a cheetah, and its most kindhearted member, a hyena. Together, they defend the Pridelands and protect the Circle of Life, making sure everything is in balance, Hakuna Matata all the way-"And sisi ni sawa,"...and Sisi Ni Sawa.





	1. Spots of Hyenas(part 1)

"Quick, before anyone got hurt!" Jasiri heard Kion say as they and the other guards raced for a herd of oryxes. Just earlier, Ono informed them of the herd somehow getting messed up while patrolling. Now they needed to calm the herd down so no unwanted injury happen.

While on their way though, a whining moan got the hyena's attention. She stopped, looking between her friends' shrinking figures and a quite thick grove of trees behind her, from which the sound was coming. The moan continued. Her common sense finally won over and she found herself looking for the source of the distressed voice. It was revealed to her in the form of one male elephant calf, stuck in tree vines and hung in the air, upside-down. He didn't take notice of her. A few other animals his size around him though, most probably his friends, saw and took the chance to bolt away as fast as they could.  
"Where are you all going? I need help here!" the calf tried to call his friend but was ignored.

"Um, hello? I can help," Jasiri neared him. His eyes went wide the moment he saw her.

"Aah, hyena!" The reaction she got was surprising, but not entirely entirely unexpected. He moved his feet and trunk about, trying to get away while being stuck. The tree he was hanging from just shook slightly. The act brought out a laugh from said hyena's mouth, which further encouraged him to do so.

Jasiri did her best to contain her laugh. "Now, now, I'm not going to eat you. I'm already full," The elephant was definitely not buying it. Even if he did, he must still be freaking out, afraid she will eat him once her stomach emptied itself. "Okay, listen here. I'm not going to hurt you, or eat you, or do anything to harm you. I'm going to free you. Am I clear?" The elephant nodded quickly.

"Alright, how do we do this," Jasiri examined the vines. She clearly couldn't release him just by claw, as the vines were thick and somehow fully enveloped him. "This may take quite a while. Can you wait?" The elephant just nodded, this time slowly.

Jasiri looked for some leaves for soft landing once he was free and found a bush big enough for his size. It would be some time before she fully set him free, so she would give some friendly comments and teases once in awhile just to push away the silence.

"So you thought it was a good idea to use the vine to get to that branch with your friends' help, but somehow got yourself stuck instead?" the hyena asked after he told her the reason he got into this condition. She was obviously amused, but could not laugh as both her claws and teeth were being used to cut the vines.

"It's not funny! It was just an accident," The elephant furiously defended himself, to which she just laughed over, as much as she could.

"Really? Did this accident happen because you didn't listen to your friends' advice even though they most probably had a point by any chance," she guessed, her teeth now aching a bit.

The elephant sighed. "I'm sorry. I just want to know what it feels like to be up there," He looked down, more like up in his case, apologizing. "But how do you know? I've been stuck here like forever! Well, maybe just since this morning," he looked into the hyena's eyes with his head still upside-down.

Jasiri didn't think long for the answer. "Trust me. I have a friend who was just like you. In fact, I think he still is." She chuckled a bit. "He's probably got himself into trouble by now. Just yesterday he fell into a mud for not listening to my advice while we were 'rescuing' Zuri's fur. I told him it was slippery, but no. Being the stubborn cub he was, he ignored my advice and keep on moving forward. In the end, his fur is the thing that needed to be 'rescued'. Luckily only his mother had to do it. I don't think my tongue could have handled doing that," Jasiri finished telling her story and found a pair of innocent eyes looking at her in awe.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"You're not evil,"

"What?" Jasiri said, not comprehending.

"You're not evil like what they said about you," he explained.

Jasiri was taken aback and stopped freeing him for awhile. "Of course I'm not evil. Why would you think so?"

"Well, my parents told me to never go near you. My friends too said the same thing. Those hyenas that kept causing problem," the calf said before realizing what they had done earlier. "My friends! They left me behind," He groaned, putting his hoofs in his face.

Jasiri took the moment to reach her paw to his _slumped_ shoulder, or at least to the vines that was in between the shoulder and her paw. "Hey, don't worry. They will come back. If not, well… They did try to stop you from climbing earlier, didn't they? They will surely come back," she kindly told him with a smile. "I can accompany you in the meantime, not that I have any other choice," Her comment, despite being slightly sarcastic, brought out a thankful smile from the calf.

* * *

Meanwhile on another part of the Pridelands, the remaining members of the Lion Guard had found out the cause of the herd's problem.

"Hyenas, I told you to stay out of the Pridelands!" Kion shouted to Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu.

"Did you now? My stomach keeps forgetting," Janja joked. Chungu laughed at that.

"His stomach forgets! That's a good one,"

"Go!" the lion cub roared, causing those hyenas to flee. He turned. "Lion guard, calm down the herd! I'll take care of these guys,"

"You got it!" Fuli told him as he began his chase.

Sometimes, Kion wondered whether hyenas really had no brain as they had been rumored. It was literally--figuratively actually--the hundredth time he warned them to not step into the Pridelands, and yet, they kept coming back for more of his roar. But still though, Jasiri herself was a hyena but she proved herself to be quite smart and had many times suggested ideas that made improvements for the guard. He guessed that it was only males, hyenas of course, that were stupid, such as the ones he was chasing into the Outlands.

The three crossed an old, rotting log bordering between their home and his with a river below, its current being strong. "That's it, back to the Outlands. Now!" Somehow, the lion cub stupidly decided to stop halfway on the log without considering the consequences should it break, and break it did. Kion fell into the river and only submerged with the help of a part of the log, coughing water.

Ono, who had just along with the others calm the herd down, saw the lion cub after being told to check on him. "Hapana! Everyone, everyone, Kion's in trouble. Come on," He went first since he knew where his leader was.

Kion meanwhile had a hard time being pushed by the water current. A rock stood on his path and he almost fell. "Woah!"

"Hang on Kion! We're coming," Bunga and the others followed along the river bank. The honey badger decided to jump in.

"Little B, don't! The current's too strong,"

Fuli ordered Ono to keep following Kion while she and Beshte helped Bunga. The hippo took advantage of his weight and managed in bringing his friend back to the ground. "Thanks, big B,"

"Hang in there, Kion," Ono dived closer to his leader. Another big rock stood on the lion's path. "Oh no, Kion, look out! Rock, straight ahead!"

After some more hitting, diving, and being pushed, the river current brought him close enough to the bank for him to climb to the dry ground. He coughed and collapsed.

"Kion, are you alright?" He heard Bunga shouting from the other side. He managed enough strenght to stand and reply back.

"A little wet, but I'm okay,"

"But Kion, look. You're out here," Ono said after landing beside him, fear evident in both his voice and gestures. "...in the Outlands,"

Kion laughed. "I can see that Ono, and it looks like I could take that trail upriver," He looked over the structures of rocks of the Outlands, stacked upon each other. "Don't worry Ono, we'll be fine. Besides, I definitely can't cross the river here. The water is way too rough,"

"Lion Guard!" he shouted over to the rest. "Meet me at Flat Ridge Rock. I can cross the river there," Then he noticed something, or more accurately the lack of something, in this case someone.

"Before I forgot to ask, have any of you seen Jasiri? I didn't hear her say anything about my mane since earlier," he said, just as Bunga was about to say something.

Fuli groaned at the mention of their currently missing member. "Ugh, that girl! She must have heard some other animal asking for help on our way for the herd,"

"Well, that's Jasiri for you," Kion chuckled, recalling his friend's antic. "Now go and find her. She'll know where Flat aridge Rock is. And Ono, I'll need your help,"

And with that they separated, all the while Ono kept himself as close as possible to his leader.

* * *

"You're in the Lion Guard, aren't you?" The elephant asked after noticing the mark on Jasiri's shoulder while she still worked on the vines.

"Of course, what do you think this mark is for? Most loyal servant of Priderock?" She turned and looked dreamily at the mark, remembering the time she received it. She didn't hear what the calf said. "What again did you say?"

"I said you left the guard to look for me, is it not? I heard Ono shouting something about oryxes," he looked down, in the sense of emotion.

"Now, don't do that. I just figured the guards could do a day without me. Besides, even Fuli and Beshte alone are enough to calm the herd," Jasiri chuckled. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Mtoto," he answered, still looking down. She then had an idea and put on a smirk on her face.

"Wanna hear how I came to the Pridelands?" He looked at her almost immediately after hearing that.

"Really?" Jasiri nodded. "How?" Mtoto said, excited. His eyes was glued to the hyena, ears only focusing on her. Jasiri thought of a word to begin her sentence. Along with that came the memories of the day it really happened.

"Well, it all started the day when some certain stupid lion decided to get lost in the Outlands while I was searching for food..."

* * *

The Outlands, the darker half of Pridelands, stood in stark contrast to the greenish scenery of the latter, being in a more barren state as if the dry season had chosen to arrive earlier than it was expected to be. Bones and remains of dead animals were scattered all over the earth, sticking and protruding through the ground. One of them, a lizard's spine to be precise, almost got stepped by Kion's paw before he slowly pulled it back. There were hundred others such as this. He faced the sky.

"How's everything Ono?" Kion asked the Keenest of Sight. He had ordered the egret to look around them to see if they could reach Flat Ridge Rock sooner. "Are we any where close to the rock?" The sun had only moved a little towards the west since they began their journey, so no such luck had come.

Ono, who alighted from above onto his leader's back, shook his head in no, not considering that his leader had the back of his head towards him. The lion turned it to look at him in the eyes, as comfortable as he could in their position.

"I'm not seeing anything, Kion. The Outlands is more of Jasiri's specialty. I would need some more time to find where it actually is,"

"And Janja?" Kion asked, another reason ordering the bird to check around.

"Negative, Kion. After you chased them off today, and taking the time since then into account, it is highly unlikely we'll be encountering them soon. Plus, we know they only really trespass the border a few times a week. It's not unreasonable to assume they might just be in their dens,"

Kion thought over Ono's word as he turned his back on the path, continuing their journey. "Keep on guard though. We can't be too careful," As if on cue, a heavy weight suddenly pushed him to ground. Above him was a growling hyena pinning him down, fangs showing.

"Kion!" Ono called for him, but wasn't able to help because of size differences. But of course, only the egret couldn't. He on the other paw was a lion, and a trained one at that.

"Back off!" He pushed. And so it began. Two animals, circling each other slowly, eyes narrowed. Ono was safely watching things from above from Kion's point of view.

"We are not here for trouble," the lion calmly reasoned.

"Yet you dare trespassing my territory!" the hyena, female, responded with an even louder growl. "State your reason for coming into the Outlands, and you may be spared," she commanded. They had stopped circling, but their eyes were still deep glaring into each other's.

Kion started first. "My name is Kion. The bird above you is Ono and you're not harming him. We're on our way to Flat Ridge Rock," The narrowing was lost from the hyena's eyes, though still retaining its vicious glare.

"Do explain,"

"My leader fell and was brought by the water current here when he was chasing Janja. He wasn't able to cross, so we had go through the Outlands," Ono landed on said lion's head. "We apologize that we have trespassed your territory, but we must move fast," The tense air soon was replaced by a more calmer one, no longer having the threatening feel to it.

"Lion Guard..." The hyena stumbled back, clearly shocked after noticing the guard's marks on the both of them.

"You know us?" Kion stepped forward carefully. He could see that the hyena was just defending her home, though he still couldn't find any smell that marked the place as her territory. Perhaps almost being drowned had made his sense go crazy.

"You're quite the celebrity 'round here... and your roar," she said with every words being closer to a silent whisper. Her head was hung low, as if intimidated by their presence.

It was not a myth the Roar of the Elders was feared by those in the Pridelands who had seen him use it. Kion never would have expected the Outsiders to know about it too. But then again, lions' head in the form of cloud roaring were really not that hard to not miss.

Kion stepped closer. "Janja deserved it for trying to disturb the Circle of Life. I know you're not of his clan, so there's no need to be afraid. Like Ono said, we're just passing through," he said, smiling. The hyena's eyes soon met his, fear forgotten, replaced by unhidden curiosity. A moment of calm silence followed.

"Do you know where Flat Ridge Rock is?" The question caught the guards off guard.

"W-well, I've only been here once, and Ono is still adjusting, so no, not at all. We're lost. May you show us the way? Please," The lion cub grinned sheepishly. Ono too chuckled a bit. Though, the humour eventually died off as the two watched the hyena shaking silently, not uttering a single word. Her eyes were staring at the ground, while her paws clutched her stomach. "Are you alright, miss?" The question was answered with one loud, rock-shattering sound only a hyena could manage. She laughed.

"T-that's... -he funniest... -tion... -ver!" she managed to say between laughs. She was laughing so much to point on rolling on the ground. Kion was actually getting worried if she had enough air to breathe. Eventually though, the laugh ceased and she smiled the widest he had seen her have. "Come, Lion Guard. I'll show you the way!" And she sped off.

Kion and Ono shared a glance, shrugged, and followed. She was already up ahead when they heard her shout something. "My name's Madoa if wanted to ask!" They actually wanted to ask if her lungs need any treatment, but she was far too fast they could reach the rock in about a second.

* * *

"C'mon, c'mon!" Bunga excitedly walked in front of the other guard. He with what seemed to not be patience hurriedly told them to quicken their pace to the place their leader had ordered them to go to. "We don't want Kion waitin' up at Flat Ridge Rock, wondering where we are,"

The guards were currently passing through a thick grove in order to reach their destination. The oblivious honey badger however, or perhaps one who just didn't seem to care, appeared to have forgotten the exact words their leader had said right after telling them their place of meeting. Fuli decided it was the right time to ask him when they encountered a forked path; green, serious eyes into sheepish, coal ones, a reaction caused by Beshte asking if something was wrong.

"Bunga, may I remind you of how exactly Kion told us to find Flat Ridge Rock, you know, by the help of a hyena named Jasiri?" Fuli gave a sharp glare. "Do you even know where you're leading us to?" For all she knew, he was leading them to an abandoned part of the Pridelands, which of course didn't exist as far as she was concerned.

Bunga shrugged it off. "Pfft, of course I know!" Something in his high pitched voice told the cheetah it might be orherwise. "We don't need Jasiri. She's busy tending to those in need. Bunga the Bravest alone is enough to guide us there. It's..." he turned around for a bit looking lost.

"...this way!" He pointed to the left path. Fuli thought his words for over a fraction of a second and followed his lead, Beshte on her side. No use in arguing with Bunga when she knew he was not going to listen anyway.

They weren't that much further away from the entrance they took if her observation was accurate. They could if they wanted to take the time to turn back and follow a route they were more familiar with, though Bunga said that would make the journey longer. They needed to be fast, so she had to put her trust in him in this one. She just hoped she, along with Beshte, was not making a mistake in this.

It took some moment in their walk that Fuli finally realized how she was not familiar with her surrounding. It was not the normal unfamiliar, but more like never-once-saw unfamiliar. She though just pushed that thought to the back of her mind. Bunga seemed to really know where they were headed. As if to counter her argument, the honey badger without warning halted in his track.

Fuli bumped into her hippo friend, to which she had no time to apologize because Bunga cut her words. "Wait! No, no, no, no. It's this way!"

While the tiny creature had a headstart, Fuli took her place beside Beshte. "Sorry for bumping into you, Beshte," She said a little louder than she would if the others were around.

The hippo, who had been smiling all along all these time just shrugged it off his shoulder by looking at the scenery. "No harm's done, Fuli. You don't have to apologize. You know how Little B is. It's alright," They walked in perfect harmony, Fuli a little ahead because of her nature as a cheetah.

"About that," the cheetah hid her growing worries from showing in her voice, thought she wondered if Beshte could hear it. "Do you think Bunga is leading us in the right direction. I'm sure I have never been here before," She gestured to the surrounding trees and plants.

"Well, if you ask me, I would say he might just be leading us right to the rock, but on a more unused route. He's more than he acts to be. I have my trust in him," the hippo proudly told her.

"Let's just hope that trust of yours will not be the cause of our end," Fuli lowly whispered to herself as Bunga yet again stopped suddenly, this time in front of a path covered by small trees' leaves.

The badger told his friends in sing-songy voice. "Nope! Gotta be this way!" He gestured to yet another forked path. "Well, it's one of these ways,"

Fuli and Beshte shared a look at that, but they both finally realized the one thing they feared, or at the very least Fuli did. "Too bad Kion's not here to lead us," the hippo said in a tone of all but losing the confidence in his voice from their conversation earlier. Though they needed a clarification from the honey badger, just to make sure.

"Bunga, where are we, honestly this time?" Fuli asked with her glare fixed upon the honey badger.

Bunga played a bit with the grass at his feet. "Uh... we're lost?" He showed his teeth.

The other two sighed, Fuli almost growling. "Great! Ono's with Kion, Jasiri's somewhere in the Pridelands, and we're lost in the middle of who knows where. Just great!" The cheetah lay down to handle her urges from just breaking the Circle of Life.

"Hey, what's that?" Bunga proved himself useful for once after noticing some animals moving towards them. Children actually.

* * *

Jasiri had never once in her life carried on her back anything larger than a lion cub. Even that single act caused great pain for a couple of days. Not anything Rafiki's healing herbs couldn't help though. Still, she might have did this once and could tolerate the pain better, but the huge weight difference between a lion cub and an elephant calf was never an exaggeration.

"Won't you get hurt?" Mtoto asked the obvious question as the spotted hyena placed herself right beneath the closed vines containing him.

"A lot, maybe. For a long time, nah, I don't think so," Jasiri kept her words reassuring to him, but also to herself, seeing as she might not be able to see the Pridelands' rising sun the next day anymore.

It had been sometime since she finished her story. Mtoto was content having someone to talk and ask questions to while the hyena did the work of releasing him. He seemed to regard her as 'the only friend he ever had', so he definitely wouldn't let her have him fall on her back, because that was what she was planning to do. "But I could crush you!"

Despite his not so reassuring replies, Jasiri remained true to her title by coming to the same resolution by rethinking her method. Mtoto, from her point of view, was too high above the ground. She doubted if the bush she picked was enough to soften his fall. Not to mention he was also on his back.

"Yet you won't, because miracle always happens to those with good heart," She held herself from touching him as to avoid unexpected extra weight on her body. She had cut half-through most of the vines around Mtoto's back, so they were kind of sensitive even with the smallest movement. She was sure he restrained any movement he might have wanted to do, at least until she moved away. "You are right now literally near to who Kion calls as the Kings of the past. I definitely don't want you go joining them under my care. I won't know what to say to your parents,"

After some more arguing, with Jasiri on the winning side, their voice lowered. They had scared some resident birds here quite apparently.

"Is that true?" Mtoto referred to her 'good heart' statement.

The hyena paused for a moment. "It's just something someone told me. I never thought much about it, but it sure could help well in this situation," She smiled. "Okay, big guy. I need you to dance around like you did earlier, just a little faster. Don't worry about me. Aside from being the Kindest, I'm also the fastest at healing,"

With nothing going to stop her anymore, she signalled for him to start and muttered one of her friends' most repeated catchphrase in a variation of her own. _"Twende fisi..."_

"Jasiri!" A weight was lifted from her before it even fell when voices from a group of three entered her ears. Fuli, Beshte, and Bunga all had the same exhausted look on their faces, plopping to the ground as soon as they catch what must be their first breath in hours. Even Fuli was exhausted to the core.

"Wow, the day Zimwi chased you or what?" Jasiri couldn't help but to input a dry joke in a serious moment like this. After all, she was in the middle of saving a Pridelander, and having herself buried underground.

"That's the hyena!" A zebra colt pointed at her. Jasiri recognized him as one of Mtoto's friends who had fled earlier. Beside him was the rest. "It's going to eat our friend!" Her ears fell for a second but she quickly raised them back before anyone could notice.

"What are you doing there, Jasiri? You're not strong enough to carry an elephant!" Beshte, as if his energy had been refilled, went to her aid below Mtoto, pushing her away.

Right on time, the branches holding Mtoto's weight broke. "Ah!" He landed safely on Beshte's back. The only thing to be considered now was the fact that he was still trapped. "What kind of vines are these?" Those words might came spontaneously, but Jasiri truly wondered if she could use them to make a bed for Rafiki.

"Are you alright, Jasiri?" Beshte came towards her and helped her up. Despite not meaning it, he had pushed her quite hard, fit for the fact that he was the Strongest. "Sorry about that,"

Jasiri shook her head as she dusted off her shoulder. "We'll talk 'bout that later. Mtoto still needs help," She gestured to the trapped calf on his back.

"Oh, right!"

Beshte kneeled down so she could lead Mtoto to the ground---well, more like making him fall. She made sure to do it in the most harmless way though. The calf left quite a hole. She then proceeded to tear off any remaining vines that were still intact.

Finally, the elephant who tried to climb a tree was again free. "I'm free! Thanks, Miss Jasiri!"

He surprised the hyena by giving her a warm hug, to which she almost immediately responded by one of her own. She was surprised at the warmth an elephant as young as him could give. The hug was shortlived however.

"Sorry for interrupting, Jasiri, but Kion is in the Outlands and we seriously need your help," Fuli approached, looking refreshed after having her breath steady once more. Jasiri had her ears perked.

While Bunga was left with the children to look after them, the rest gathered at a fair distance so they could discuss about their leader's order.

"So Kion got stuck in the Outlands and told you to meet up with him at Flat Ridge Rock?" Fuli and Beshte nodded. Jasiri felt uneasy. Kion was the leader of the Lion Guard. As such, he had more chance of being targeted, especially in a place such as the Outlands. "Ono's with him too, I suppose,"

"Yes. The only problem though is that we don't know where it is. Kion said you should know about it," The cheetah answered, looking at Jasiri in the eye.

"And he told you to find me right before he headed into the Outlands?" Fuli averted her gaze and nodded.

Beshte tried to explain. "We thought Bunga knew. Since you're busy we just assumed it would be fine,"

"...and we got lost," Fuli hung her head low before rising it and looked at her friend straight in the eye. "What were you thinking anyway separating from the guard? We have talked about this,"

Jasiri didn't answer straight away, so Beshte took the conversation. "Do you think Kion know where he's heading to? I doubt either him or Ono is familiar with the Outlands," His friendly tone betrayed the weight of the question.

"No he doesn't," The hyena shook her head, eyes now on the ground. "He has only been there when he was lost. Me and Kion used to play near Flat Ridge Rock and know our way there. But he only knows the direction from the Pridelands,"

"Ono might be able to locate it, but from where we were headed earlier, they are nowhere near Flat Ridge Rock at all," Jasiri's voice fade to a whisper.

Silence reigned between the animals before the Fastest shattered it with a soft voice unusually heard coming from her. "Jasiri, we know you hate encountering Janja and his clan, or go near the Outlands. But Kion and Ono needs our help now. We're the Lion Guard. It's our duty,"

She placed a paw on the hyena's shoulder, smiling softly. "Plus it would ruin your reputation as the Kindest. You shouldn't reject other's request," Jasiri though remained silent.

"Uh... girls?" Both of them turned to look at Beshte pointing in the direction the children. They were arguing with a poor honey badger stuck between the argument, attempting to calm down the situation to no avail.

"You all left me! I don't want friends who don't care about their other friends," It was Mtoto, still upset over the fact that none of them stood by his side the moment Jasiri appeared. "Actually, I think I'm better off friend with Miss Jasiri. At least she won't leave me like you did,"

"But Mtoto, we've been friends since we're babies. You can't just say that," The zebra colt reasoned.

"Doesn't matter, Kwato! You guys left me," The zebra turned to his other friends for help.

"Don't look at me. I'm not the first one to flee," the little baboon said.

Before Bunga, who was apparently invisible the whole time, could say anything that might or might not worsen the situation, Jasiri stepped in. She saw Mtoto smile the moment he saw her. Though that smile melted into a frown, most likely because of the look the hyena gave him. "Is something wrong?" Jasiri, putting a scolding look a mother would have when she was disappointed, stood before him.

"I won't be your friend," she said simply and calmly, but with a result of shock from the calf's reaction.

"B-but you said---You told me you would be my friend!" He shouted but was silenced with one paw softly running down his head.

Jasiri sat down to be on his level since he too didn't seem to have moved from his spot since she and the guards minus Bunga left him and his 'friends'. "I won't be your friend, until you forgive them and apologize back. They are your friends, so you're the one who'll decide, but let me tell you. Breaking your friendship is the same as leaving your friends behind," For what seemed like the tenth time that day, she smiled at the elephant calf. "So what is your choice?" Kwato was the one to voice his thought.

"Look, Mtoto. We're sorry We left you. We were afraid at the time. But I don't want to lose any friend of mine. We're like a herd. We're dependent on each other,"

The next one is the baboon. "Yeah, I'm sorry too. Shouldn't have done it. Friends stick together, right?" He offered a hand. The next one to come was the ostrich, then lastly the mongoose, both with their own reasons.

All Jasiri could read from Mtoto's face was he was touched; touched by the sincerity of his friends and their words. He hung his head. "I... I'm sorry too. We've all been together for a long time. I shouldn't have yelled at you just because you're afraid. I would have done the same too," He raised his head back. "But we're friends and friends stick together no matter what!"

Another smile reached the hyena's muzzle as she watched them went for a group hug. The Lion Guard all stood on the sidelines letting the children have their own time.

"Thanks, Miss Jasiri! We are friends right?" Mtoto gave her one last hug before leaving with the other children. Jasiri just nodded and ruffled his head.

"No matter what,"

As he joined his friends, he halted suddenly and turned to look at the guards. "You're my hero, Beshte!" he shouted then ran together with four animals who would always be by his side. "Guys, I think I've got a new idea for a game that..." his voice was lost in whispers.

"I think my respect for you has just moved up a step higher," Jasiri was approached from behind by an equally smiling Fuli. "I could have never done that,"

"Yeah, you were like an angry mother hyena who then became a sweet sounding angel in a matter of second! I hope my uncles were more like that," Bunga leaned on Beshte's side. Then he stopped midsecond, face contorting into that of disgusted. "But then again, that would be weird. I think I'm good with how they are right now,"

"Come on, Kion and Ono are waiting for us at Flat Ridge Rock." Jasiri called, chuckling. "Don't want to let them wonder where we are," Bunga climbed his hippo friend's back as fast as a honey badger could.

"Zuka Zama, that's what I told them before! Let's go now,"

Before any of them could move further, Jasiri asked a question that brought both shock and funny reaction to all their faces. "By any chance, does any of you know the way out of here?" She grinned.

"WHAT?" The guards all except the Kindest yelled, scaring the chirping birds away. Jasiri laughed her hardest.

"Oh, just kidding! I know the way out. Race ya there!" The hyena sped ahead.

"Not a chance! Huwezi!"

"Hey girls, wait for us!"


	2. Spots of Hyenas(part 2)

Flat Ridge Rock, as it name suggested, was a huge flat rock situated on a ridge. What differentiated it from any other similar looking rock was the fact that the ridge it was situated on was itself on the border between the Pridelands and the Outlands; a meeting of two territories on a single boundary. And apparently, it was the place the leader of the Lion Guard chose to meet with the rest of the Guards. The only problem though was the lack of presence of the leader himself.

One would have asked the most obvious question regarding the current situation, but Bunga the honey badger had a mind outside of the cave. "Wait, this is Flat Ridge Rock?" He examined the structure of it.

"Well, it's a flat rock on a ridge. What did you expect?" Jasiri saw Fuli licking the last mud off her unusually soft fur. It had got there without her noticing, but it looked like Bunga was responsible for it, judging by how the cheetah stared at him who had what she guessed as a fake look of realization.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah! I know this place. I've been here hundreds of time..."

Whatever happened between them next was lost to the hyena. She had her attention focused on the other side as she sat on the flat rock her fellow Guards had trouble finding. They had decided to rest for a bit after tiring themselves out, a suggestion from the cheetah since they had unknowingly left Beshte behind. The poor hippo was now flying in the sky with occasional snores informing just how high he went. That thought as funny as it was didn't brought any line of smile to Jasiri's muzzle.

It had been awhile since she took the time to look at her old home. Nothing seemed to have changed even for the slightest bit. The ever-dry ground continued to push living creatures away, while the shadows still became the shelter for those who sought their day away from the sun's glare. It was the same Outlands the once young cub abandoned all those moons ago, alone... How long had passed ever since she made that decision she had lost count once she gained her Lion Guard mark. A question from Fuli brought her out of her thought.

"I'm sorry. Could you repeat that, please?" She turned to look at the Fastest.

"I was asking if you're really fine sitting here waiting for Kion. We could go on looking for him first if you want, 'cause I don't think they're waking up anytime soon," She gestured behind her, where a hippo peacefully lay down, letting out loud sounds usually heard at night. Beside him was an equally loud honey badger, though not as tired but rather just napping.

"No, I don't think that's good idea," Jasiri looked beyond the Pridelands. "For one, there's only two of us. Your speed may come as an advantage, but without Ono or Kion leading us, we're just putting ourselves in unknown danger," Her attention went to her Lion Guard mark, before going back to her once home.

"We hyenas work best in large groups. With only the two of us, our chance of survival is quite low," she said. _Not to mention all I can remember is the way from here to my old den._

"We'll just wait, I guess," Fuli said, turning around to look at the fallen males.

"Yes..." Jasiri hoped Kion and Ono wouldn't end up getting hurt because of her decision.

* * *

Kion missed his cubhood; being in the Pridelands, enjoying the day without a care, and playing with his best friend all day long. Being the bearer of the Roar of the Elders, he was trusted with the weight of defending the Circle of Life, even if it meant being lost in the Outlands a second time. Thankfully, it was not hard to find another good hyena willing to help him and Ono back to their home.

Currently, the sky was still the colour of bright blue, and they had not yet encountered any obstacles that might slow down their pace. Ono, now back into his territory, was navigating from above for Flat Ridge Rock and any sight of trouble, fighting tiredness. The cub himself sniffed the air once in awhile in case of one, Janja's scent being the one he looked out for the most.

Despite the seriousness air brought by the guard, Madoa remained lively by offering occasional cheerful conversations, mostly being between him and herself. The topic mostly centered around their duty as the Lion Guard, the predator-prey relationship in the Pridelands, or any stuff really that involved the light-blessed land. Their conversation, to his discomfort, became more and more personal.

While Ono was high above with his business, he and Madoa passed by yet another similar looking rock, or at least to him they looked the same. Madoa didn't seem to have any trouble differentiating them. Kion held his tongue when she told him some of them were named. Living in the Outlands made having objects to talk to quite necessary, she said.

A green and yellow lizard stood in the middle of the path, with a cockroach in front of it. As they came nearer they both could see a long tongue catching the cockroach before the tiny creature was trapped inside the lizard's mouth, then straight to its stomach. The lizard, sensing their presence, looked at them before quickly scampering away. A fond memory of long ago resurfaced in Kion's head, though Madoa brought him back to his senses.

"What is the Circle of Life?" She asked curiously, as in really wanting to know.

"W-well, you know, how every animals play their own role to maintain the balance," The lion was confused as to why she would ask that but answered nonetheless. "You... don't know?" He was just guessing, but she responded by lowering her eyes to her front feet, shyly pawing one of it over the other.

"We hyenas... don't exactly have someone to show us how it really works. All I know is we basically must hunt only when necessary, never take more than our share, and be kind to our preys," Madoa looked up. "That's how it works, isn't it?" Upon looking into her eyes, Kion realized how little she knew regarding the Circle of Life.

As opposed to what Scar had done to the Pridelands while he was king, The Circle of Life kept everything in balance and harmony. All Pridelanders knew and understand how the only way for them to live in prosperity was to stand together, putting away their differences and feud. But that was in the Pridelands. Kion could barely guess whether he was going in the right direction if it wasn't for Madoa. Perhaps the way here was different, imbalance and disharmony all over which were either the direct result of Scar's reign on his people, or the source of it.

He reminded himself to ask Jasiri about this later, and how she learned about the Circle of Life. But for now, he had another plan. "Ono!" He shouted the Keenest of Sight who came down as soon as he heard himself being called.

"Yes, Kion?" The egret landed in front of his leader.

"I want you to go ahead and find Flat Ridge Rock first, in case Jasiri and the rest of the Guards are already there. Lead them here if you hear my roar. You know where to find me,"

"Affirmative, will be on my way!" The egret said and flew high in the sky, leaving the two for themselves. Madoa, as shown by her face, was confused by the interaction. Kion however just gave her a smile and walked ahead of her.

"Follow me?" He gestured with his head.

"To where?"

Kion led her a to a large clearing, looking for a group of tiny red insects. When they were watching that lizard earlier, he thought he saw a line of ants directing here. Sure enough, not far away, five of them moved smoothly on their six feet, crossing over a rock in a straight non-flawed line.

"I don't understand what you're trying to show me," Madoa's question remained unanswered as Kion again walked ahead, this time with the guide of the ants. He finally gave her answer when they reached a nest where a colony of ants reside. He gestured for her to crouch beside him, watching the colony perform their daily duty.

"See those hardworking ants there?" He whispered so as to not scare them off and risk getting bitten. She only nodded. "Those are the worker ants. They mostly search for food and protect the nest,"

Madoa inched closer to them as if she could get the answer by having a clearer view. "So..." Kion grinned at her curious filled face.

"Each and every ant inside the colony has their own role and duty. The workers outside collect food and may guard the nest as well, while the workers inside do the task of taking care of their children and making new rooms. And of course, the queen is the mom of the colony. My friend Jasiri always teases me how it's only the females that do most of the work," he whispered the last one. He got a look on her face and realized he was straying from the real point. "Anyway, all of them carry the responsibility of taking care of the colony. Even if one choose to not to, it leaves an impact to the whole colony,"

Kion closed his eyes before opening it again and sat with his head facing the sky. "When a predator, like me, finishes its part, its body becomes the soil. From it, plants and lives spring. Once the time comes, they too shall carry the responsibility of providing the food a prey needs to survive..."

"And in turn, the predators owe them for the meat offered by the preys," Madoa finished, understanding in her voice.

"And the cycle repeats," Kion returned to the hyena and offered a paw to help her up. "Everyone, big and small, holds a key to keeping the balance in check. Lose one, it will crumble to dust,"

Kion and Madoa continued their journey to Flat Ridge Rock in silence as the clouds passed over in the sky. It finally came to an end when the hyena showed him the way to the mentioned place, in an environment warning him of unwanted dangers.

"This is Janja's territory. I've stepped further than I should. This is where we part,"

"Asante, Madoa, for your help," As Kion climbed a large boulder to his destination, he felt the need to turn back for a few more words. "The Pridelands still has quite the numbers of untouched grass, you know," Madoa's reply to that was, disappointingly, only a shake of the head.

"One is the offer's limit, no more," Though confused, Kion smiled anyway and gave a farewell, before going in direction of his home. A couple of steps away however, a distressed voice came upon him.

"L-look, Janja! I promise I'll stay off your turf. Y-you can even come to mine if you ever need food,"

"Madoa?" Kion turned his path.

When he thought he would not see nor hear Janja again, it was official he needed to make sure to get rid of the water still inside his head. That troublesome hyena and his clan were cornering Madoa. Kion decided it would be best he intervene before his new friend got hurt. "Oh, I'm afraid I can't do that, what with trying to find that traitor sister of your and all," The comment from Janja made him stop short. _A traitor hyena?_

Kion watched Madoa fix her stance. "Jasiri is not a traitor!" If he was surprised before, he was more so now with a hint of hidden betrayal. "And please, I promise you won't see me here ever again,"

Kion watched intently the scene before him, particularly Madoa. "Jasiri has a sister?" he whispered. He had to shake the thought off his head for now to focus on the more important matter at paw. Cheezi was the first one to attack Madoa.

"Not so fast!" Kion managed to headbutt him away in time. A quivering Madoa looked up from the paws covering her eyes in surprise.

"Kion?" A glance to the sides quickly made her to choose the lion's back as a better place."I thought you already left!" The fear and gratefulness in her voice made him translate that as a 'thank you'.

He grinned and eyed around. "Not when Janja's around, sadly," A few of said hyena's clan were sent flying to the ground. He turned to look at her still trembling figure. "Can you fight?" Kion recalled the aggressive female hyena he met earlier.

"Prefer not to," She barely managed to defend herself from a sneak attack, which Kion easily brought down by headbutting, resulting in a slight daze and spinning of his eyes. He recovered quickly though. "But I could try,"

"Lure them to me," With that said, Madoa left Kion to fend for himself. Cheezi was coming towards him, followed by Chungu. He only had to duck and the two lay limp after hitting the wall. Kion continued with the others.

Madoa did a great job at being a bait, although that might be due to the fact the other hyenas were dumb to begin with. A kick from one of them brought made him kiss the earth. He reminded himself not to silently insult them behind them lest he got into misfortune again.

Once Madoa had her followers right before him, he gave them each a punch good enough to immobilize them for quite a while. Despite doing pretty well, Kion and Madoa found themselves outnumbered in the end. More and more of Janja's clan spawn into existence until the only escape they had was the sky. Janja came forward.

"Well, fancy meeting you here, Kion. Thought I wouldn't see ya again so soon. It is very kind of you to protect a hyena, more so that lives in the Outlands," He gave a sinister grin as he stepped further, flanked by his clan, fangs bared. "Oh, don't worry, it won't hurt... I think," Kion readied himself before Janja lunged.

* * *

Jasiri heard the sound of wings flapping and squinted her eyes to see a white bird over the distance, shouting whispers. "Guys, it's Ono!" As soon as the guard heard that, they jumped to their feet with the exception of Bunga who did a back-flip first.

"Don't worry, Ono, we've got your back!" It was apparent napping had left an effect on the honey badger. No one minded.

The Keenest of Sight was letting the wind lift his body. He looked relieved, but he was alone, no lion seen below nor over. Worries crept over Jasiri as thousand probabilities of bad things showed up in her head one by one.

"Everyone! Finally, I made it," Ono heaved a sigh while he landed on Beshte's back with slight trouble, before plopping and having his whole front side lying on it. He didn't care all the others were worried sick at the lack of sight of their leader.

Fuli beat Jasiri to the question that was on the head of most of them. "Where's Kion, Ono? Wasn't he with you?"

Ono replied in a loud voice, albeit muffled to the point nobody could comprehend what was being said. "He...ahead. Said he...alk...hyena...Mawowa," Whatever he said after that was no longer in the realm of comprehensibility. Fuli understood it perfectly though.

"Oh, how I admire your loyalty..." Jasiri saw her roll her eyes which was followed by an almost silent snore, which not in the least calmed her growing anxiousness.

In the tense moment of fears and worries, a feeling of unease washed over the hyena as she put a paw over her suddenly tightening chest. Up above, clouds began taking the form of lions head, glaring below them, their angry eyes boring deep into hers. Knowing full well what it meant, Jasiri made her the decision. "Ono, take us to Kion!" she made her tone as demanding as possible.

The egret, hearing her command, immediately came to his sense and started flapping his wings before he was back in the sky. He too had looked at the lining lion heads in the sky.

"Let's go!" Fuli picked Bunga onto her back.

"This way!" The guard followed the egret's lead even if they already had one in the sky.

Soon, the clouds had their jaws opened, readying to roar like Jasiri had seen King Simba often did, while at the same time the tightening in her chest spread over her whole body. Her feet felt soft and weak, her tail lost to her sense. The ground beneath was as if those clouds themselves had covered it with their impossibly fluffy being. Soon, her eyes darted all over the places. With her head spinning, she didn't even notice one of her feet had slipped until she hit the ground. She thought someone called her name.

Right as some unknown lion roared, all of her senses were gone.

* * *

Jasiri saw a hand of a mandrill offering half a fruit's shell acting as a bowl containing water. Another hand pulled her head towards it. She felt her lips touching the bowl, then a cooling sensation ran through her throat, giving the world around her a clearer view. She felt much better. "Asante, Rafiki," she weakly attempted to at least move her paw.

The old guy moved his finger left and right in front of her nose. "It is not I you should be thanking. The sun has already set. You might as well continue your rest," he gave her another bowl which she gladly finished in one gulp.

She thanked him once more and let the night air of the Pridelands clear her mind. She was in Rafiki's tree, with him tending to her. It was apparent she had fainted yet again, and someone took the burden of carrying her back here, as it was also her home. She remembered bits of her memories coming to her before blacking out. "Is Kion alright? I heard his roar,"

"And I see the toll it has taken on you," He gave her a knowing look as he rearranged his herbs and fruits. He drew a smile and let out his distinct laugh she had come to know once he placed them in the place of his liking.

Jasiri's ears flattened. "Did you tell him?"

"The little prince was worried, but I promised him you would be running back and forth to the lair by tomorrow. He and the other guards wish you a good night sleep,"

Jasiri felt a wave of relieve passing through her as she heard his words. "Does that mean I can continue my guard duty as usual?" She tried to move her left foot, but was disappointed to find out she had fallen quite hard she couldn't quite lift it. Her ankle too was sprained, most probably from the fall too.

"No, but knowing you, that wouldn't make any difference. As of which, I think it's time we talk about your condition," He finally came to sit beside the smaller hyena. "Or perhaps you desire a talk in another time?"

Jasiri looked the other way, but eventually gave up. She lay her head fully on the tree's warm wood floor, not focusing her eyes in any particular direction. She spoke slowly. "Why does every time Kion roars I lose my consciousness? It's like he's doing it on purpose. Every time I look up, I saw their eyes, the lions', staring right through me, like I did something wrong," She never felt her watering eye until something, or rather someone, hit her in the head. She glared at Rafiki, which didn't constitute for one at all if words of her friends could be trusted. "What was that for?"

Rafiki feigned ignorance, munching on a fruit that magically appeared out of thin air. "Not my fault the Lion Guard is usually seen with only five members," he continued grinding his teeth against his midnight snack, producing a sound uncomfortable for the ears.

Jasiri hung her head, somewhat guilty. "I guess it is my fault leaving them in the middle of an emergency, or any other time. But still, there has to be something more! I mean, I fainted the first time Kion summoned the Roar, before I even got my mark!" She then realized there was a painting of two cubs she often stopped by to look closely. It was of her and Kion, directly painted in front of where she and Rafiki were now. She turned to said mandrill. "You know something about it, right?" Even with her best pleading eyes he still seemed to be none the wiser. Him sticking a finger in his ear then pulling a tiny bug already dead for who knew how long proved that.

Rafiki surprised her for a bit by standing abruptly. He walked to the painting, his staff hitting the floor a few times. Jasiri watched him as he placed his hand below it.

"My knowledge is limited to what I've seen and been told so far. Yours is a recent one, never ever heard in the history of Pridelands since the first settlers were chosen as its rulers," He fell into one of his thinking pose beside the painting. Jasiri, finally strong enough to move her feet albeit not much, walked to him, step by step, making sure to keep her sprained paw close to her upper body. She lay beside him with her head on his lap.

Her eyes went to his. "Found anything yet?" She smiled hopefully, before it turned into a frown once she realized his eyes were closing, along with a snore that blew some parts of her mane. She put on a tired smile and wished good night for him. As slow and silent as she could, not that she could move faster or make any sound in her current condition, she moved from Rafiki's side to her sleeping spot, where the moon and stars above lit her night. Her last thought before embracing her sleepiness was that of the painting, somehow shifting into life; her and her friend's little selves being watched from above by a pair of watchful eyes of a mysterious lion that was never there before.

* * *

Jasiri was greeted by the sight of an overly bright smile of her best friend by the time she was awake. The Guards, Kion particularly, was pretty insistent on her not overdoing things such as attempting to get herself crushed by an elephant, so she wouldn't suddenly fall unconscious during her duty.

Words got out someone had been spreading false--Kind of--news that the Kindest was out all over the Pridelands trying to help the pridelanders with their problems. She initially looked in Rafiki's direction, but it was Fuli who approached her.

"It's the best excuse I could give. I thought he had breathing difficulties when he saw you lying stiff like that," she said. Although reluctant, Jasiri found the solution to be the best. After all, she wasn't really keen on having her best friend discover her secret yet. Before she got to ask, the Fastest already had her paw raised. "And no, he doesn't suspect a thing. Or at least I think so. Kion's been pretty quiet since we decided to check on you," The two girls turned their attention to the lion cub who immediately looked away once he got caught staring at them.

"Heya, Jasiri! Wanna play a round of Baobab before going for patrol?" Bunga took out a Baobab fruit and tossed it at her. It didn't quite reach the target and almost hit Rafiki had the mandrill not paid attention and deflect its course using his staff. Or perhaps he just happened to put it there right on time while focusing on another painting of his.

"Bunga, Jasiri's still not recovered from yesterday! You can't just throw a Baobab at her,"

Jasiri gave Kion a questioning but playful look. "And how could you be sure of that? I'm sure this is my body I'm living in,"

"Yeah, she looks pretty fine to me!"

"You just can't, alright!" He let out a sudden growl, though realized soon after and rephrased his words. He sighed. "Just to make sure you heal up nicely. Not even you could just magically recover in just a night sleep," He hung his head.

The exasperation in his voice and gestures from earlier didn't go unnoticed by Jasiri. Slowly, she straightened her legs, all of them, and fixed her wiggly stance. Slowly and firmly, she walked towards the lion who already had his back facing her. She stopped just beside him.

"Janja again, or your sister?" The only times he was ever like this were when those two were involved. There were others, but Janja and Kiara had the most impact.

Kion sighed. "It's not about Janja. Well, maybe a little. You're right about the sister part, though," Jasiri tilted her head, wondering since when that troublesome hyena had a secret sibling. She righted her position when he turned to face her. "Sorry about before. You too, Bunga!" He told the honey badger behind them.

"Pfft, we're friends. We're cool, alright!"

Jasiri thought of what could cheer him up then smiled. "A girl can take care of herself, you know? I thought your father taught you that," she said, to which he, as expected, responded with a smile of his own followed by a smirk.

"Oh, he did, didn't he?" They both laughed two the point they forgot about the presence of the others. "Oh sorry, guys. Patrol, right?"

"Definitely," Fuli deadpanned. Bunga had already went outside to play some Baobab with Beshte and Ono. Beshte couldn't enter so Ono volunteered to keep him company. Soon, she too followed. "I swear sometimes Jasiri is more related to you than Kiara ever is,"

Before they fully exited Rafiki's tree, Kion asked Jasiri one last time. "Is your head, okay? I dropped you a few time on the way here--Not on purpose! Bunga kept distracting me," he had his eyes white at the thought of his words getting misunderstood.

Jasiri ignored the desire to tease him in favour of answering. "Now that you mention it, yeah, I do feel a little bit dizzy," she rubbed her paw on the side of her head to ease the spinning.

"Sorry about that. Maybe after patrol we'll just work on coordination. No need to push ourselves so much. I could use some light exercise these times of days," Jasiri could not help but to notice a slight frown once he turned away from her. She thought to not press him about the matter for now, at least until he decided to tell her himself.

Outside, the others were waiting for them. At seeing her, Beshte grinned and greeted her. "How are you, Jasiri? Sorry I couldn't carry you yesterday. I was in pretty bad shape, running without stop like that and Kion insisted to take you here,"

She smiled back. "Oh, I can run all over the Pridelands!" At the look Kion was giving her, she chuckled. "But I think I'll just go patrolling with the rest of you for the day,"

"And your sprained ankle?" Ono descended onto the hippo's back, clearly curious of the condition of her foot. He must have noticed when she was unconscious back then.

Jasiri just raised and bent it around freely to her will. "See? all nice and healed up!"

* * *

"That's fast," he said, surprised. Jasiri shrugged.

"Anyway, since we're already behind our schedule"--Kion slightly raised his voice--"I think now is as good as any time to begin our patrol,"

Fuli cheered. "Finally!"

With all in agreement, they began moving to their fixed destinations, starting with the Watering Hole. They all needed refreshment to be on the best of their performance. Usually, it was always Kion who began their phrase. Right as they were about to move however, Jasiri jumped ahead, startling the lion.

"Till the Pridelands end-"

"Jasiri!" he sprinted towards her.

"-Lion Guard defends!" The other soon followed, all with humour written on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the scene with Rafiki's tree, I'm still not sure whether it is physically possible for hyenas(and lions) to climb a tree that big. So, for the sake of not having plot holes, just assume there's a normal entrance, if there never was, where animals like Jasiri can go through. This chapter may seem a bit rushed, because it is. So... sorry about that.

**Author's Note:**

> About that "friend" scene... yeah, that was cringey. Oh well, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
